Kingdom Fit for a King
by MadHare0512
Summary: Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti of the Royal Guard had never put much stock in stories, but the story of the youngest Princess had always been too real for him to ignore.


Kingdom Fit for a King

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**AU: Alpha/Beta/Omega, Royalty, Magic**

_For as long as anyone could remember, King Harold Braddock II had ruled the kingdom with an iron fist. No one knew much about him aside from the fact that he had a wife (and a mistress the wife didn't know about), two legitimate children, a daughter who had died far too early, and about a dozen or so bastard kids who would never know their father. He had also served as a General in his kingdom's army for longer than he had ruled._

_People ended up knowing him better by listening to the whispers of his staff talk about what they had heard inside the castle._

_What people learned from the staff was that his wife, the Queen, did__n't know about his mistress, but she wouldn't have cared if he had one. She was more invested in being the _kingdom's _Queen than being a wife. Her youngest daughter's death had broken her heart, but she would channel her pain into doing better for the city so that no others would have to suffer the same loss._

_The eldest daughter was a spoiled child, but she was a Princess. She learned how to rule the kingdom with a just and fair hand. The Crown Princess had always been handed whatever she wanted, be it dresses, oils, or makeup. She was very pretty, no one denied she was a beautiful girl. Her father had always doted on her, ever since her sister died. It was the Crown Prince their father was so hard on._

_No one dared say it to the King, but people knew why the youngest Princess had gotten 'ill' and passed. __It was through no fault of the Prince. The Princess has simply wanted to play outside, the whispers said._

_The story goes; her brother had never been able to refuse her anything so he'd taken her, alongside two of his closest friends and six guards, outside to the courtyards to play. The guards had all taken up positions while the children played. __The Prince's friends, two kitchen boys named Matthew and Benjamin, had convinced the Prince to go down to the small pond by the castle and fish with them for a while. The Prince agreed on the condition that two of the guards come along and the rest stayed behind to keep watch. __They played by the creek for hours before they returned. The problem was, only the Prince and Princess came back and only the Prince came back _alive_._

_No one was for sure what truly happened, the Prince refused to speak about it. Only one thing was entirely certain, n__o one of Braddock Line was ever the same again._

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

Michelangelo "Spike" Scarlatti of the Royal Guard had never put much stock in stories, but the story of the youngest Princess had always been too real for him to ignore.

See, the Royal Guard was the hardest to get into. The King had to make sure that whatever had happened to his daughter never happened again, so the Royal Guard had to be the toughest, the strongest, the best of the best. That told you there, there was more truth to the story than was told The majority of them where Alphas or Betas. Only a small percentage of them where Omega. Spike had joined their ranks long ago, his team had been tasked with watching over the Crown Prince. They were a small group, only nine of them.

There was the man elected leader, Gregory Parker, a Beta man who asked to be called Greg (or Boss if you happened to be one of the younger ones).

Then came Edward Lane. Ed was second in charge when Greg was sick or unavailability and an Alpha. He had a wife and a son, Sophia and Clark.

Next was Kevin Wordsworth, or Wordy, who was a Beta and had a wife and three daughters he brought with him to work sometimes.

Then Julianna Callaghan, who went by Jules, the first _female_ Alpha to make it on the Prince's protection team. She had three brothers and her mother had passed when she was 18.

Then Lewis Young, coincidentally Spike's Alpha, who preferred to be called Lew. He was the only child of the King's Royal Advisor.

Then Spike himself.

Then came Donna Sabine, also of Royalty though her sister would get the throne, who had presented late as Alpha after marrying a male Omega at age 15.

Next came Leah Kerns, a Beta who used to put out fires until she lost a good friend and found fighting fire too difficult and too distracting a task.

Lastly was Rafik Rousseau, a Beta who preferred to go by Raf. His father was currently in jail for murder and his mother had long since left him.

Spike had gotten to know each of them as much as they would allow, but he was sure there was more to discover. He also knew much about the Prince. His Royal Highness was very quiet, but what you couldn't tell by what he said, you could gather from how he acted.

And _Spike_ was his sole confidant.

The story behind their friendship goes as followed; when the Royal Guard had been founded after the death of the youngest Princess, the King had demanded his son speak to someone, if not to him or the professional appointed to the Prince had protested much for many years before the king put his foot down about a year before Spike rose in the ranks to become a Royal Guard. The Prince spent many months after looking for a confidant before Spike happened upon him having a kind of fit and managed to help him through it. When the Prince woke up the next morning, he called for Spike to come to his chambers.

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

Spike knocked lightly on the door, "Your Highness? It's me, Michelangelo?"

A soft voice called back, "Please come in, Sir Michelangelo," and the door creaked open softly.

Spike stepped into the room cautiously, wary of what may happen. "You wanted to see me, my Prince?"

The Prince was sitting on his window seat in the dark, watching the crowded markets and people going about their day as he sat still in his nightclothes. "Yes, Sir Knight."

The Prince did not speak again, he simply continued watching the window, but he did wave Spike over. Spike walked to the window, his lightweight armor clanging softly, sounding louder in the silence of the room. He stopped a respectful distance away and waited patiently for something to happen. There was a good fifteen minutes before the Prince spoke again, but Spike found that he did not truly mind. The silence was companionable and he found he enjoyed staying here with the blonde royal.

"My father wishes for me to find a confidant," the Prince began softly.

Spike stayed quiet, it wasn't his place to speak out of turn.

The Prince finally looked at him and Spike was startled by the pain he found in those blue eyes. "What you helped me through yesterday, the _fit_ I was attacked by, it's called a Panic Attack. You managed not only to help me through it but to keep me calm afterward as well. My servants are unable to do this, they possess no knowledge of any medicinal skill."

Spike nodded, still confused.

The Prince nodded to himself. "I would like it if you would be my confidant, Sir Michelangelo."

Spike was stunned for a moment, then he gained his wits again. "Your Highness-"

"Please, Sir, I'm sick of being called by a title. I have a name, Sir Knight, I'd prefer you to use it," the Prince interrupted.

"Forgive me, my Prince, but your Royal Guard was never given your name and the King throws no parties to announce it at," Spike replied softly.

The Prince chuckled, "Of course not. Too scared of losing his other daughter as well. My name is Sam, Sir Michelangelo. Please feel free to use it unless in the presence of my parents. And extend the same to the others of my Guard."

Spike startled again but nodded. "Sam, I'm certain there are others who would be of better service to you as a confidant."

Sam smiled, "But I'm choosing you, Sir Knight."

Spike nodded and bowed, "Then I am at your service, Sam. But I do have one request."

"Name it."

"Call me Spike."

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

Sam had informed Spike of what had truly happened.

As the true story went, the small group _had_ played by the creek for many hours, but one of the guards was pulled away by a possible threat. When he did not return, the other guard went looking for him and found an ambush instead. The mercenaries overwhelmed the small group and Matthew and Benjamin were killed protecting Sam's sister. The guard died trying to protect Matthew and Benjamin, and Sam and the youngest Princess where the only ones left. Sam had grabbed his sister and run until he was caught and captured for a full night, in which he was taunted, tortured, and more unspeakable acts. When they finally let him go after killing his sister right in front of him, Sam stumbled home with her body as fast as he could and never spoke about it again.

Until many years later when Spike had arrived.

Today, the King was having a meeting that Sam and the Princess were attending. The neighboring kingdom had declared war long ago, but when a new king came into power he wished to create a peace treaty. Since Sam was next in line if something were to happen to the Princess, King Harold decided to be prepared and train Sam to rule should anything happen to his sister. The kingdom was a relatively peaceful place since the new king had come to power, so no one expected too much trouble, but Sam asked his Royal Guards to come along just in case.

"Sam, are you sure?" Jules had asked.

Sam nodded. "Hope for the best, prepare for the worst, right? That _is_ what the King always says."

Spike had understood the reason for caution. This was the kingdom that had ordered the mercenaries attack on Sam when he was young, though Sam would always give the benefit of the doubt, and that made Spike very wary against any sort of attack. Sam was ready, having asked Greg, Ed, and Wordy to stay near the doors to check anyone who came in for weapons of any kind. Jules, Lew, Donna, Leah, and Raf had been told to float around the dining room and vet the servants and all the food. Sam had asked them not to try any themselves, he dared not risk them any more than they already risked themselves. Spike had stern orders not to leave Sam's side at all the entire time of the neighboring kingdom's stay.

Spike had not told anyone, but he would never have left without Sam's go-ahead anyhow.

The entire Guard was on high alert tonight, wary of strangers and any sort of danger or threat they perceived. Sam was looking about as well, under the guise of boredom. Spike glanced down at the blonde royal in between scans of the room.

As the food came out, Jules disappeared into the kitchens to gather Sam's meal herself, as did one of the King's and Princess's Royal Guard. Sam sat up a little straighter as Jules slid the small tray of food in front of him. He offered her a smile and waved her off. Spike held out the goblet of water Lew handed him and Sam took that as well. "All seems to be going well, my Prince. Perhaps the danger will not come?" Spike asked softly.

Sam nodded as his father bade the room to enjoy their meal and the feast began. "I certainly hope you're right, Spike." He began picking through his food with a sigh while Spike hid a smile. Sam had been opposed to heavier meats for close to three years now. It seemed both his father and the kitchens had forgotten that. "Is it so much to ask that they remember I don't eat such meats?" he asked with another sigh.

Spike ducked his head, "Should I send for another, my Prince?"

Sam shook his head, "No, it's not needed, Spike. Don't worry, I'll eat around it." With that, Sam began separating the meat from the rest of the meal and finally ate once the task was finished.

Spike kept a lookout as others mingled around him, watching for any who might attempt to speak with the Prince. The King of the neighboring kingdom wandered over to introduce Sam to his daughter. Sam stood to greet the Royals and took the foreign Princess's hand, bring it to his mouth, "A pleasure, Princess, that is entirely mine." With that, he bowed at the waist and kissed the back of her hand.

Spike looked away to keep from laughing. Sam had told him once that he found the formalities of court an exhausting and tedious task to perform but sadly needed to please his father. The Queen had lobbied to have some of the more extreme and meaningless ones removed from society, but the King would hear none of it.

As it was the foreign Princess, Spike thought her name might have been Rochelle, gave a curtsy, and blushed. "Thank you, Your Royal Highness. Charmed to make your acquaintance."

Sam smiled a million-dollar smile as the foreign Princess left to mingle more and Sam sat back down. He continued to pick through his food, eating little of it and glanced at Spike after a few more moments with an exasperated sigh. "Please ask the kitchens to prepare a different dish, Spike. This one tastes funny."

Spike smiled and nodded, turning to wave Jules over. He gently took Sam's plate as Jules made her way through the crowd with the grace and poise of a seasoned dancer. When she stood at Spike's side with a raised eyebrow, Spike held out the plate and whispered Sam's request and meal preferences to her. She nodded and left as quickly as she'd come.

Spike returned to surveying the crowd. Strangers came to greet Sam with low bows and Spike's eyes would dart to Greg, Wordy, and Ed every time with a questioning gaze. What his next course of action would be depended entirely on them giving him either a nod or shake of their heads. When one of them nodded, Spike allowed the person forwards and let the conversation go on as long as Sam was willing to allow the stranger's company. However, once Spike noticed Sam growing weary of the person's company, he offered an out by way of faking an important question that needed the Prince's immediate attention.

On the other end, if one were to give a shake of the head, then Spike would begin speaking to the Prince about one of the many proposals the Prince had been drawing up to speak with his father about. The stranger would try to catch the Prince's attention, but Sam was the Crown Prince, if he did not want to speak to someone then he simply did not speak to them; dismissing them without even looking by waving his hand to shoo them away. He owed no one his time.

Jules came back to Spike's side and held out a different plate; this one with chicken and lettuce rather than beef and the sun-dried deer meat Sam had hated since he'd tried it when he was younger. Sam accepted the dish with a content sigh and began to eat once more. Another stranger came up and Spike got a nod, so he allowed the man to approach and begin speaking with Sam. Sam quickly grew bored with the conversation and returned to eating as the man talked on. Spike picked up on Sam's silent signal and quickly found an excuse to send the man away, but the King himself came over before Spike could speak.

"Lord Covington! A pleasure to see you, old friend!" the King cried, steering the man away.

Sam sighed in relief, glancing up. Then he stood straight, eyes widening as he stared at something on the left side of the room.

"Highness?" Spike asked worriedly.

"Spike," Sam breathed, almost too quietly for Spike to hear, "He's here."

Spike frowned, concerned, and leaned in to murmur. "Sam, do you need to leave?"

Sam turned white and nodded. Spike jumped into action, quickly and discreetly getting Sam to his feet and out of the room. The rest of the Guard followed shortly afterward. Spike took Sam to the Prince's room and stayed with him while he got his breathing under control. "Sam?" he asked cautiously, looking for signs of an oncoming Panic Attack.

"I'm okay," Sam replied softly.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Spike didn't look up as the door squeaked open. He knew the footsteps of his team and there was no malicious intent he could feel.

Sam breathed shakily, drawing in short bursts and pushing out long breaths, and Spike worried for a full minute that he would pass out. It was a relief when the erratic breathing stabilized and Sam nodded. "You know the story of my capture at the hands of mercenaries."

Spike's eyebrows furrowed, but he stayed quiet and nodded.

"I was beaten, starved, and left in a cell for many days. I told you that they did other things." He glanced at the others and it was clear he did not want to speak about the other end of the story while the rest of the Guard was there.

Spike understood, "Yes."

"The man who did these _other_ things. He was at the meeting today. I saw him," Sam glanced at the door as three soft knocks sounded in the quiet of the room.

Spike pulled himself into a defensive position next to Sam, ready to jump into action the moment something hostile came through the door. The rest of the Guard did the same as Ed slowly and quietly went to check the door. He opened the door a crack and peaked out. "Princess!" he breathed out a sigh and the Guard relaxed as she came in, heels clicking on the floor as the Guards bowed before Princess Natalie.

"Hello, Sir Edward. Please stand, everyone," the Princess came closer to Sam, who had gained some color back now that he'd rested a minute. "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Nat," Sam replied, trying for a smile.

It was clear by Princess Natalie's face that she was not having that, "Father sent me to check on you, he was worried when you left."

Sam's lips pulled into a grimace. "I'm fine. Just ate something that hasn't agreed with me. I'll sleep awhile and be fine."

The Princess' eyes flickered over Sam's face, then met Spike's gaze. Spike smiled and nodded to her. She sighed and stepped back. "I'll inform Father of your illness, brother mine. Feel better soon. Good morrow, Sirs and Ladies."

"Good morrow, Princess," came the echoing response.

Spike glanced at Sam. "You wish to retire to your chambers now, Sam?"

Sam hesitated, then stood with a firm nod. "Yes, I want to retire for the night." Then, he turned to Spike. Spike was always stunned by the trust he saw when Sam felt the way he did right then. Now, though, he also saw fear. Even as Sam took a fortifying breath and steadied himself. "You'll stay with me tonight, Spike?"

It was a question because Sam didn't want to make anyone do anything they weren't comfortable with, but Spike couldn't have said no if he tried. Not when he knew how much this affected Sam. And even if he didn't, Sam was his friend. He'd have said yes because it was _Sam_ and Spike would never abandon his friend.

So, Spike nodded, "Of course I will, Sam."

_Flashpoint~Flashpoint~Flashpoint_

In the end, it was agreed Spike would stay inside Sam's room from the time Sam stepped inside until the time he would wake up in the morning. Jules and Lou would stay posted outside the door for a first shift, the same for Greg and Eddie for the end hall that led to the entirety of Sam's room and the rooms given to the Royal Guard for an easier job protecting the accident-prone royal. The others would rotate out as needed except for Spike, who'd be staying with Sam.

Sam slipped into his nightclothes and sighed as he sat down at his desk. The light on the desk was low, but Sam's eyes were still bright with the emotions floating through them.

It got to Sam sometimes all the stress and pressure from his father and the court. When it all got to be too much, Sam would retreat to his quarters with Spike on his heels and the others of his Guard standing guard to ensure no one could disturb him. It was in times like that, like now, that Sam would let Spike see the scared little boy who'd grown up too fast. Spike felt honored to be able to see that side of Sam, to be trusted with this information. He hated that Sam had been so hurt; by the people who thought that taking a newly presented child and using him for their twisted and cruel entertainment was okay, by his father who'd chosen to blame a nine-year-old for an accident no one could've prevented, and by his mother who didn't see how her child was hurting and threw herself into her work to bury the pain and block out the hurt.

Spike tilted his head and regarded his friend. "Are you feeling better?" he asked, gently pushing the mug of hot chocolate brought in by Jules (that had been sent up by Matthew's mother who still held a soft spot for the boy her late son had been friends with) towards the blonde man.

"I'm twelve years from the day that they did that to me. Twelve years and I still get scared when someone mentions that night or asks me what happened or I see someone who was there to harm me." Sam replied with a shaky sigh as he took the mug and drank deeply from it. "I'm so tired of being afraid, but I can't seem to shake the fear off my mind."

Spike, standing in nightclothes of his own and sadness in his heart, knelt and set a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder. "I think you're being hard on yourself. You went through something traumatic and harmful, it's normal to be afraid. I can't imagine what you've been through, but I've been a target of much discrimination as well and I'd be very afraid if I was facing what you are. You're strong, Sam. One day, you'll be able to tell everyone what's happened if you wish. Until then, it's okay to be afraid."

Sam sighed again and nodded, "Yes. You're right of course, Spike. Thank you." He drank the rest of the hot chocolate and stood to go to bed.

Spike got to his feet as well and moved to the bedroll next to Sam's bed. He checked the gun he had set next to his bedroll and the dagger under his pillow.

Sam chuckled as he slid under the comforter, "Are so many weapons truly necessary? You've got a throwing knife under your pillow, a gun next to you, a sword under the bed, and a dagger in the closet. Are you sure such precautions will work in our favor?"

Spike laughed, "One can never be too careful when protecting you, Sam. You are far too accident-prone for your good."

Sam relented with a smile and a shrug, "I'd protest but it's true." With that, Sam blew out the candle and laid back.

Spike stayed awake until he could hear the Prince's deep breathing, indicating he was finally asleep. Spike would wake him if nightmares took hold, but otherwise, Sam would sleep safely tonight. With that thought in mind, Spike laid down on the bedroll, rolled to face the door, and slept.


End file.
